Processing and computing devices are ubiquitous in work environments, educational environments, and other areas. More recently, processing and computing devices of enhanced capabilities have been embodied as portable units (e.g., notebook computers) offering processing and computing services to individuals away from the office, school or home. It is now commonplace for employees, students and other users to travel with processing and computing devices to access e-mail, work intranets, entertainment services, or for other reasons.
In some areas frequently accessed by travelers, such as hotels, airports, bus terminals, etc., printing devices may be provided and used by travelers desirous of printing jobs from their associated processing and computing device. In some applications, usage of the printer is absorbed by the provider of the printer, or alternatively, an employee or other individual monitors usage of the printer, accepts a credit card or other means of payment from the individual, and generates a bill to charge the individual for the services. Such applications have associated drawbacks including loss of potential revenue to cover overhead for the printing device, requirements of additional staffing to monitor usage of the printing device, etc.